Missi (The Vampair)
'Melissa “Missi“ Dumarias '''is the given name of the secondary protagonist of the "''Vampair" series of animated music videos made by animator Daria Cohen. Despite being the protagonist of the first video "The Night", she is hardly the hero, given events which play out later in the series. Biography Past Missi's background is unknown as of the latest video "Ch. 3 Resurrection". Her reasons for entering the castle are unknown, as are most details of her character before she acquired Duke's cane. She may have received instruction in piano at some point. All that is known definitively is that the events of the videos are set in motion by her choice to come to Duke's Castle to read a copy of Twilight. ''The Night'' During the events of The Night, Missi arrives at Duke's castle with a backpack and a copy of "Twilight", which she sits down to read. Her reading is interrupted by the arrival of the castle's master; the vampire Duke. Surprised and frightened by Duke and his behavior, Missi attempts to flee, only to have her book knocked from her hands and destroyed. She attempts to flee via the front door but is trapped inside by Duke, who wraps her up in a red rope from his cane. The ropes retract to reveal her old clothes torn away and a dark velvet dress in it's place. Missi ends up pulled back to Duke, who strings her up like a marionette and makes her sway around the entrance hall, until she frees herself by breaking the strings and escapes up a concealed stairway. She is confronted by Duke again, who triggers the stairs causing them to turn into a slide, sending Missi back down, with Duke in pursuit. Missi manages to elude Duke for a time and reaches another door, but is caught by Duke again, who dances her back into the main hallway. As they dance Missi catches a glimpse of sunlight coming in from outside. Thinking quickly, Missi pretends to return Duke's advances and seduces him into stepping closer to the rope which opens the curtains. She succeeds in opening the curtains and takes Duke's cane and using it to hit him into the rays of the sun, burning him to ash. As the vampire crumbles to dust, Missi holds the cane and her face transforms into that of a vampire, signifying her possession by the cane. ''Land of the Dead'' Missi only appears at the end of the video, looking through some old books previously owned by Duke. It is then revealed she found a resurrection spell at which point she seems to form a dark plan to resurrect Duke for no apparent reason other than to make him miserable. ''Interstitials'' In the animatic following Land of the Dead, Missi is shown in a room full of bizarre electrical and mechanical devices. She sits at a desk covered in books, papers and vials, which she brushes away in frustration. She pulls a switch, shining spotlights on a cauldron into which she drops Duke's clothes, which causes a swarm of ghosts and clouds of smoke to billow up, as Missi prepares to summon the vampire. In this animatic we get hints as to Missi's probable past. She says she was kicked out of school, but any details surrounding these events have yet to be reveled. This video also debuts her cat familiar Minose. In the video Meanwhile Back at the Castle Missi is shown standing on a stepladder over the cauldron preparing summon Duke. The cauldron seems to have been moved from the lab to a room with tall windows and bookshelves. ''Ch. 3 Resurrection'' In "Ch. 3 Resurrection", Missi succeeds in summoning Duke. As he steps from the cauldron she watches him from the balcony. She lights the torches with the power of the cane and confronts Duke, taunting him with a rendition of "Fuck You". She resists Duke's attempts to take the cane back and brutalizes him with it, before using it to break a hole in the floor and drop him into the dungeon. In the dungeon, Missi uses the cane again to light purple fire in the eye sockets of a pile of skulls, and to bring gargoyles to life to serve as a chorus in her song. Duke attempts to leave, but Missi corners him in a room, playing piano and telling him she and he are in a war. She summons a shadow creature which flies Duke through six doors and out of the castle, where she slams the last door in his face, locking him out. ''Ch. 3.5 Owee'' In Chapter 3.5 Missi sits triumphantly in a massive chair with Minose (her cat) driking from a wine glass (presumably filled with blood) and reading a book next to the fireplace. All the while, Duke is singing bitterly outside and callling her a bitch. Duke gets interruped by a poster advertising and event (possibly a dancing competition). The text on the poster is: "Playing Near You: The Showdown" and it has a male and a female dancing. This has lead to fans, now debunked, speculation that in Chapter 4 Duke will challenge Missi to a dancing competition where he will try to steal his cane back. In the Christmas Sticker Live stream, Daria Cohen described Missi as being OP (overpowered) and said that she would be less OP after Chapter 4 possibly alluding to Duke successfully stealing his cane back. ''Ch. 4 The Silent'' Meanwhile in the mansion, Missi is inside enjoying living in the mansion and slowly losing her sanity. She eventually throws the cane away and reverts back to human. In a shocked, fearful and regretful state, she picks up her backpack and prepares to leave. However she sees Duke outside and, with her anger at Duke outweighing her fear of the cane, she pick up the cane and returns to her madness. She hears a knock at the door and finds the flyer asking her to come, which she accepts. ''Ch. 5 Zombie Prostitute'' While absent, Missi is seen on a missing persons poster held by a woman who runs into Duke. This shows that she has been in the castle under the influence of the cane for a long period of time. Personality Details about Missi's personality before becoming a vampire are unavailable. She appears to enjoy reading and seems to have a fondness for "Twilight". In chapter 4, after Missi throws her backpack away, Dozens of papers burst out including a few graded papers which show she was an excellent reader and writer but she is not great at math. (Shown by the F on her Geometry and Math papers.) After becoming a vampire, Missi's personality becomes more defined. She summons Duke from the dead, to vent her anger and hatred toward him, mocking his personality - or at least her perception of it, in song, before inflicting bodily harm to him and throwing him from his own castle and slamming the door in his face. This seems to indicate that Missi can be vindictive and have a sense of poetic irony, given how her performance nearly mirrors the one Duke gave the night he attacked her. Missi seems to be studious and clever in both forms, shown by her love of reading and quick-thinking when she lured Duke to his death. This was shown again in her researching how to resurrect the vampire. Missi's taste in music seems to be more "mainstream" than Duke, which has been attributed by the creator to her being more modern than Duke. She also appears to be trained in piano, which she plays with two fingers. In a public livestream Daria confirmed that Missi is bisexual while under the influence of the cane, and that without it she's straight. Character Development According to creator Daria Cohen, the issue of whether Missi was originally a vampire or became one was undetermined at the time she created the "The Night" video. Hence she drew the character's hair so it would cover her ears and keep the issue vague, she eventually decided the cane was responsible and Missi was under it's influence. Unlike Duke, Missi was not directly inspired by the works of Voltaire, but she does draw inspiration from him. In the song "The Vampire Club", a character named "Missi" is named: As this song also references a character named "D" who carried a cane, it seems likely that Missi's name was taken from this song. Missi's dress is likely made of velvet, given the line "in her velvet dress" from her debut video. Trivia's Lady Morrigan is the Miss Lee demon sorceress/witch mavical spelled gothic lolita half demon lich undeaded corpse frightened blue fiery flame darkness "pentagram" pentacle shaped scary mythical mystic sweet blade weapon rised summoning phantom queen haunting grave youkai tsukumogami obake soul ghost zombie fiended demonic transformed into the wendigo beast demon necromancy wraithed shadow monstrous Irish sidhe nightmarish gruesomed horrors magic "Black Bloodline Lady" crow black feathers coven witchcraft occult exorcism from the first episodes Darkness Exorcism and 2 Pentacle City and upcoming?! Rise Dark Pentagram from created by: Terrin Auh!!! Category:Female Category:Vampires Category:Mascots Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Internet Villains Category:Murderer Category:Dark Forms Category:Abusers Category:Successful Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Satanism Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Femme Fatale Category:Summoners Category:Necromancers Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Music Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Teenagers